As a method for producing a semiconductor light-emitting device, there is known, for example, a producing method involving encapsulating an element, comprising a step of providing the substrate with the element, a step of potting an uncured encapsulating material onto the substrate to cover the element, and a step of curing the potted uncured encapsulating material (Non-Patent Document 1).